


Blood Red Skies

by 3spooky5u



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Other characters get mentioned but those are the mains, Praise Kink, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, kind of, one of us au, smut later, world building first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3spooky5u/pseuds/3spooky5u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend challenged me to write the smuttiest thing I could manage. So I thought of Ford as an incubus and wrote it. Bam. Here we go, see you all in cartoon hell. </p><p>(Think "Cute Demon Crashers" incubus. Noncon isn't my thing so this fic won't contain any of that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him

"Listen, Sixer." Bill's voice became knowing. Accusatory. "I've been in that mind of yours more times than I'm willing to admit, especially in front of these guys." 

The demons on either side of him laughed.

"But my point is, I know what you want. Power! Intellect! Not to mention you'd like to make it with the ladies. You've struck out so many times that I've stopped counting!" 

Ford became flushed and wriggled about against a magical grip that he couldn't break. The day had come and he had lost. He was in Bill's clutches, hovering before him and a host of other bizarre-looking demons. Ford could taste his acrid regret heavy on his tongue. 

"If you join me and my freaks, you'll fit right in! So whaddaya say? Stop being such a grumpy old man! You're the founder of the feast, Ebenezer Scrooge!" Bill laughed, then lowered his tone. "You know what you want and so do I. I'll pay you handsomely for your great work on that portal." 

Ford brought his brows together. He knew that with Bill death was the only other option and he wasn't willing to accept that. He thought for a minute on his family. On Dipper and Mabel. The first of the two was now watching this unfold, terrified, from a nearby building underneath the reddened sky. How could he let them down by joining the enemy? Then his mind drifted to his twin brother, Stanley. Who took from him his home, his dreams, even his name. His face twisted into a scowl. This, a favor from a demon, was something Stanley could never take away from him. He could finally be a step ahead. "You'll... Give me my desires?"

"You know it, Fordsy! 

Ford suddenly pictured himself as an all-knowing being and his hair stood on end. The thought of it was so enticing. All of his questions, finally answered. No more waiting or searching. He would be feared instead of teased. Sweat rolled down his temple.

"I, uh..."

"Give it to me, Sixer!" The demon extended his hand to Ford, blue flames engulfing it. 

"I'll join you!" The grip on Ford loosened and he shook Bill's hand, sealing their deal. 

From a distance, Dipper screamed in denial. 

"Now that's the answer I like to hear! Hold tight, bud, this might hurt a bit." Bill snapped his fingers. 

"Wha- ah!" Ford recoiled in pain as his body began changing in front of his eyes. Talons grew from all twelve of his fingers, his tongue forked. A pointed demon-like tail broke from his lower back and wings unfurled from his shoulder blades. 

He looked down at himself in horror. "What did you do to me?!"

"Boom! You're an incubus! Watch the ladies try to turn you down now!" Bill's friends whistled and hollered as they observed the new Ford. Bill laughed to himself. "Oh, and the package doesn't come with intellect. But look on the bright side! You've got new friends to teach you whatever you want! First lesson: forget your old life and party with the best!" 

Bill's expression was positively manic as he looked at his handy work. He closed his eye and chuckled to himself, then drifted over to Ford and draped an arm around him. "You'd better learn to have a good time, Stanford! In that new body, you'll need to! So come on, party at the Fearamid!"

Ford looked down at his hands. Despite the talons, they were no different. He was somehow made weirder, more of an outsider. He grimaced. 

"Go to hell, Cipher."

Bill backed away, his eye glowing red. "Look, gramps! This is finally your time to let go and stop being such a lonely curmudgeon! I made you into one of us! If you can't handle it, then that's your problem. No point in having you spoil our party! BUT KNOW THIS, STANFORD PINES. I don't let people turn me down lightly. Everything you love will suffer for your ungratefulness! Thanks to your new form and my gracious gift, you'll live long enough to watch it all decay in front of your eyes! You're welcome!"

He watched Bill call his gang of demons into a car that was conjured out of thin air. They flew off to Bill's great pyramid in the sky... Right below the rift that Ford tried so hard to keep out of his hands.

Luckily for Ford, he had done research on incubi and succubi. They thrive off of sexually energy to survive. Ford became even more angry and flustered after remembering this. Naturally he couldn't have been turned into a demon that sustains itself from books or technology or anything that he actually knew about and enjoyed.

Ford sighed, clutching his new hands into tight fists. He looked to the building where Dipper was previously standing, but he was nowhere to be seen. "If I can't join you, Bill, then I'll just have to beat you." He flew off into the wasteland that was now Gravity Falls.


	2. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to find supplies in this barren wasteland, but you find something you didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now switching to second person!

Weirdmaggedon. That's what they've started calling it. At least before all the TVs stopped working, you found out a bit about what was going on in this town. A triangular demon, giant eyes with bat wings turning people to stone. They got your roommates before they had time to run. And your family? Well, you have no idea about the rest of the world. It might as well have spread across the whole planet by now. 

You came to Oregon to go to college here, you lived in Gravity Falls and commuted to class. If you could have predicted this day, you probably would have gone to an in-state university. But here you are now, under a blood red sky. Your clothes and face covered in dirt and sweat. Just managing to stay away from all of the demons and hellions running rampant around town. 

You've seen some insane things so far. From the ground, you saw the triangle, or "Bill" as you've heard other survivors refer to him, turn a man into a demon. You didn't want any part of that. So you took up shelter in a nearby abandoned convenience store, the "Dusk 2 Dawn." There was enough old food in there to sustain you until you need to go out again. But about a week into Weirdmaggedon, everything edible started to deplete. 

"Great..." Sweat dripped down your dirt stained forehead, leaving clean trails in its wake. You'd never hunted before so scavenging was the only other option for you. You set out into the daunting landscape.

You tied your hair up in a ponytail using a piece of cloth from your ripped jeans. Anything that could possibly distract you needed to be out of the way. Every nerve in your body was a live wire and you could almost smell tension and destruction in the air. You stayed low to the ground. 

-

After what was definitely hours of trekking and dodging flying eyeballs, you reached the edge of the forest, leading to where the forgotten tourist traps were. The concentration of demons seemed lessened out here... Like they didn't bother going too far from their pyramid. Like there was nothing out here for them. And you thought that hopefully there wasn't. Maybe you could find some resources out here, abandoned by citizens who tried to leave town. 

You wove through the thick pine trees until you saw something in the distance. Something dark, flush with the earth with a tree sticking up through its middle. You carefully approached it, keeping your eyes about you. Upon reaching it, you noticed that it was a wooden staircase, spiraling downwards into the ground around the trunk of a tree. At the base of the tree was an open door, carved out of the bark. 

Your eyes widened. "Is this... A bunker?" 

You threw a stone down to make sure it wasn't a trap that might release when you try to descend the stairs. 

Nothing happened. "Hmm.. checks out."

You carefully stepped down the winding stairs. When you reached the bottom you walked through the door and into a dusty room that was eerily like a fallout shelter, with outdated equipment and cobwebs lining the walls. What little light the place had was dim, but you could see supply and weapons cabinets. 

You practically drooled. It was beyond perfect, it was exactly what you needed to survive out there. But what clawed at you was the fact that it was left wide open and vulnerable. Someone was certainly here recently. 

And just as you reached that conclusion, you heard noises from around the corner of one of the cabinets. Grumbling and cans being tossed to the ground. It could easily be another survivor, and your curiosity caught hold of you as you inched closer to the sounds. 

It was a man's voice. "No, no, no... None of this is working! So that means I have to- wait, who's there? Hello?" 

You held your breath as you heard him round the corner. But you couldn't have been prepared for what you saw. Your hair stood on end as you pointed to him with a limp hand.

"Y-you're him! You're the guy! From the first day! You're a demon! Oh, shit, shit, shit..." You began to slowly back away. It was the man you'd seen get turned into a monster by Bill. "I didn't mean anything coming down here. I'm just trying to find food! Please don't kill me!"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What? Kill you? No, I wouldn't do that. I've nothing to gain from it. In fact, I'm trying to find sustenance as well but it seems nothing is going how I'd hoped. My name is Ford. I built this place. You're welcome to take what you need."

He extended a hand towards you and you noticed that it had six fingers and pointed nails. You were shaking as you grasped his hand, thinking this must be a dream and that you were turned to stone in the beginning like the others. But the demon's, Ford's, face still looked so human. It almost comforted you. 

"N-nice to meet you, Ford," you managed. 

Just then, he looked you over and narrowed his eyes. 

"Something wrong?" You asked, looking him over as well. He had large wings folded behind his back and a tail that brushed the floor. 

"Well, let's see..." He began thinking to himself, breaking your handshake and placing his hand on his chin. "You need food, correct?" You nodded. "I need food as well, but seeing as I'm not human anymore, my rations aren't filling that need." 

You stared at him. 

He sighed. "I'm going to be frank with you. I'm not a normal demon. I am, unfortunately, an incubus." He paused for you to catch up and you nodded again. "...I regain my energy from the sexual energy of others."

"Ooooh... I see." 

He wasn't sure if you did in fact see. He decided to clarify. "I'm proposing that we have a mutual exchange. I'll nourish you, you'll nourish me. That sort of thing. We can't walk around this town forever without getting what we need, as much as it pains some of us..." He chuckled nervously at himself. "Look, I'm not going to make you do anything. If you say no, I'll turn my head and you can take what you need and I'll look elsewhere. But I thought I'd give it a shot."

You contemplated his idea, still awestruck at the whole situation. But when you came to your senses, you looked him in the eyes. Determined. 

"Ford, you may be a demon that I just met, but you were once a human. So you must know how I'm feeling right now. Plus, I was convinced that I would die a virgin when this whole thing started. I think I'd like to tick that off my list." 

He smiled, sheepishly. "I'm glad you're agreeing to this. I really do appreciate it."

"Not to mention you're an incubus." You added. "I think one of us should know what they're doing."

He turned beet red. "That, uh... That doesn't mean I know what I'm doing. I'll just follow my new instincts and see where it leads us."

You grinned. 

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand the next one will just be smut.


	3. Acclimating to Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ford shaves by setting his face on fire and you both start getting down and dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I was like "I'm not gonna have the next chapter done until like next week" but I'm having way too much fun with this. So here you go!

After you reached your agreement with Ford, you realized that keeping the air light would be a good idea. Joking around certainly made you more comfortable in awkward situations, and you'd hoped that he was the same way. 

You looked at him with excitement in your eyes. "This is an apocalypse bunker, right?"

He smiled, proud. "Why, yes it is! I prepared for almost everything."

"That's good," you smirked, "because you know what would really turn me on right now?"

He looked suddenly nervous. "Uh, what?"

"A shower. I don't mean together, I mean just a shower in general. I've been wearing the same shirt for, like, 8 days straight."

"Oh!" He was relieved at your practical desire. "I made a washroom just around the corner. When you're done, I'll go ahead and shave." 

"No need," you said, putting your hand on the side of his shoulder. Flirting for the first time since the sky opened up. "I can take the shower, you can take the sink. We can chat before we get too serious."

He sheepishly flicked his tail. "That, uh, that sounds nice actually." It was clear that the idea of talking more with you eased his mind. "Also, we'll waste less time that way."

"Exactly!" You were happy that he agreed. "Look at you, you really are smart. Do you have a PHD, should I call you Doctor Ford?" You playfully nudged him with your elbow as he showed you to the washroom.

"No, I don't have a PHD." He answered in a very matter-of-fact way.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I was just jo-"

He cut you off. "I have twelve."

You stopped walking and grasped his arm. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm completely serious! Ask any of my college friends, I'm no good with telling jokes. And you don't have to call me Doctor Ford. 'Doctor Pines to the Power of Twelve' will suffice nicely." He smiled down at you. You couldn't help but blush. He was much more witty than you could have given him credit for. 

The both of you continued walking the rest of the short distance until you reached the washroom. It had a small shower at the back of the shallow room, and there was a sink and toilet against the right wall. "Here we are. You hop in and I'll... Shave."

"Sure," you responded, laughing a bit, pushing back the shower curtain that looked like it came right out of 1982. You closed the curtain and peeled off your clothes, dropping them on the floor beside the shower. Once all your clothes were off, you turned on the water. 

At this point, you weren't sure exactly what sex with Ford would be like. But you were convinced that it couldn't possibly beat this shower. You threw your head back and closed your eyes, threading your fingers through your hair. The feeling of warm, clean water running down your body was incredible. There was a bar of soap on the floor that looked like it was recently used, and you picked it up and scrubbed it all over yourself, into your skin, your hair, your face. Becoming clean amidst the chaos was a luxury and you knew it. You soaked in every minute. Until you were interrupted by the smell of something burning.

"Um, Ford? Everything okay? I smell... burnt hair." You scrunched up your face in reaction to the stench. 

"Oh! Uh, yes everything's fine. It's just, uh... my razor! Yes, my razor is malfunctioning. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I'm sorry, I was so caught up with this glorious shower that I forgot to talk to you."

He chuckled. "I don't blame you, I took one just a few hours ago when I returned here. I did mean it when I said I prepared for everything!" 

"No kidding. This is great." You stood under the running water, perfectly still, breathing in the steam.

"I'm glad you think so. By the way, you mentioned that you saw me...? You saw Bill transform me?"

"Yeah, I did. Why did he do that to you?" 

He got quiet. "Let's just say that it was a deal gone awry. I wasn't thinking. I won't be had by him again." His voice was suddenly so serious. You decided not to mention Bill for the rest of the night.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm happy we can at least help each other along the way." 

"Me too. Are you almost done?"

"Yes, sorry. I might be coming back here every once in a while to steal your shower."

He laughed. "I'd be honored."

You turned off the water and pulled the curtain to the side. When Ford turned to see you and noticed that you were still nude, he turned red and twitched his wings and tail. 

"Do you have a towel?" You asked, stretching nonchalantly. 

"Y-yes! Here you go!" He handed you a towel from near the sink, avoiding eye contact in a very non-discreet way. You wrapped it around your body, smirking at his reaction. He really was inexperienced. 

You traced your fingers along the tip of his wing and downward. He almost jumped at your touch. "Don't be shy, remember what you said? Let your new instincts guide you." 

"I'm certainly going to try." He turned around to meet your gaze and nervously grinned. You noticed that even though he'd just shaved, there was still some shadow on his face, crossing his wide jawline. It was very becoming on him, you thought. It made him look a tad rugged which you enjoyed. 

"Do you... have a bed?" You asked. 

"Yes, there's a bunk room right on the other side of the hall." He was almost sweating. "Do you, uh, want me to meet you there?"

"Yeah." You looked at him as he gulped. You stood on your tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in a bit." 

"O-okay." He left the room, but not before putting a hand to where you kissed him, as if he couldn't believe it had just happened. You thought it was adorable that he, an incubus, was so nervous about sex. Even though you were a virgin, you'd watched and read things before that gave you a vague idea of what to do. One of you had to be a bit confident, and you knew that it wasn't going to be Ford. 

-

Once you dried off completely, you wrapped the towel around yourself once again and went to meet him in the bunk. You opened the door to him reading a book on the bed, adjusting his glasses and swishing his tail in thought. He was so engrossed that he hadn't even noticed you standing there until you cleared your throat. 

"Oh! Hello! I'm sorry, I was just catching up on my reading. I missed a lot while I was away." He removed his glasses and set them on a table next to the bed.

You walked to the bed and sat beside him. "Where did you go?" You played with his hair while he mused.

"I was in another dimension. It's not so weird to say that after this whole, y'know, thing went down."

You were genuinely enthralled by him. You'd never met someone as interesting as this genius virgin sex demon before in your life. "That's amazing. I'm glad you came back here."

He let out a long sigh. "While I'm not sure I can agree with you, I'm at least thankful that you think so."

You smiled and leaned down to kiss him, which he carefully reciprocated. As the two of you kissed, you dipped your tongue into his mouth to find his. When you did, you suddenly realized that it was forked, which was obviously something new for you. But the fact that it was new was so exciting. You kissed him deeper and even went to bite his bottom lip. He reacted by hissing in a breath and giving a soft moan. 

You reached down to remove his red sweater, and he lifted his arms up to let you do so. You tossed it to the side and slipped off your towel, discarding it with the sweater. You switched your position so that you were now straddling him, breaking your kiss to look at his broad chest. 

"You certainly are something..."

"Something good, I hope." He responded quietly. 

"Oh, something very good."

The two of you kissed again and you picked up his hands and placed them on your breasts, encouraging him. You rubbed circles on your nipples with his thumbs and leaned in to his ear, whispering "don't be afraid to do what you feel."

With those words, he flipped the both of you over so that he was now on top. You raised your eyebrows, impressed at the bold move. He looked at you with the eyes of a beast that had just captured its prey. Butterflies pleasantly filled your stomach. 

He kissed your neck and you hummed in approval. When he started to move downward, you wriggled impatiently under him. He stopped at your left breast and began to lap at your nipple with his snake-like tongue. His tongue was so warm that you almost couldn't feel it, until he nipped at you with his teeth. You moaned at the sensation and began to get even more excited. You had not expected him to take the lead at all. You ran your hand through his greying hair adoringly. 

When he was done playing with your nipple, he peppered kisses down underneath it, to your stomach, then to your navel and stopping just above your pubic region. 

He looked up at you and asked in a sultry tone, "may I?"

You're face flushed red as you responded, your voice almost shaking, "yes, you may."

He grinned a devilish grin and hoisted your legs up to rest on his shoulders. He dipped his face down to sit between your thighs and pressed his tongue against your folds. You breathed in and tossed your head back against the pillow. You could definitely feel the warmth of his tongue now. Taking this a sign to continue, he moved his tongue up and down against you, slowly at first, then going to quickly circle your clit with both parts of his tongue. 

As soon as he started doing his, the feeling was overwhelming. You didn't know whether you wanted him to stop or to keep going on forever. The idea of the latter was swiftly clouding your mind to the point where you couldn't form words, you could only mewl and breathe heavily and gasp out his name. 

"Ahh, F-Ford!" You placed your hands on his biceps that were holding up your legs, tracing the lightly toned muscles with your thumbs as he kept to work at you. His wings twitched fondly and he hummed as he continued, the vibrations of his deep voice adding to the feeling that kept building inside you. He flicked your clit with his tongue and each time he did, you let out a light whimper. You didn't imagine it feeling like this. This much like ecstasy.

After what seemed like a second and at the same time an eternity, you couldn't hold back any longer. You reached your climax as you legs shook beneath his hands and you moaned in waves, trying to catch your breath. Your body felt so warm and your limbs tingled, down to your fingers and toes. He rested your legs down on the bed as he looked up at your face.

"How was that? Did I do poorly?"

You laughed, a little too loudly. "Poorly? Ford, that felt wonderful." 

He crawled up to meet you, propping himself up on his elbows. "Oh, good. I was just following your advice. I did what I felt." His voice was shy and his breathing was slightly heavy as well. 

"From the bottom of my heart, thank you for listening to me." You brushed your hair to the side, as sweat was beginning to collect on your forehead. "Is this helping you at all?" 

"Actually, yes. I feel as though I'm regaining a bit of strength. But would you mind if we kept going? I feel like I need a bit more."

Your voice became joking, almost mocking. "Would I mind if we kept going..."

He smiled. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is." You leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm ready for whatever you throw at me."


	4. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two becoming one, a refugee and a scientist, a human and a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hi all! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry that it's been so long. After the show ended, I was feeling kind of uninspired. But Journal Number 3 came out and that really kick started me again! I hope you enjoy!

There you were, laying on your back in the apocalypse bed of a man turned incubus, stark naked as he stared up at you. His face was sweet and he smiled at your enjoyment. 

Your body felt so warm as you were coming down from your high, your chest still heaving and legs feeling weak. You were sure that if you were to try and stand up at that moment, you would collapse to your knees. It was a uniquely fond feeling. And no part of you wanted to get up and leave him, not when things just started. 

"Sorry," Ford said to you with a self-indulgent laugh. "I just needed to catch my breath. We'll do something new in a moment." 

Giggling, you replied, "For the both of us, all of this is new."

He propped himself up and crawled over to be next to you. You saw something glistening on his chin just as he went to wipe it away with the back of his hand. Was that saliva, or was it from you? The question made you blush and the butterflies returned to your stomach at the notion. 

He placed his mouth on your neck again and began kissing, pressing his tongue into your skin which felt rather nice. Through breaths he told you, "Don't remind me. Let's just pretend that I'm as experienced as any other of my kind."

You smiled. "But that takes away the fun."

As he spoke, his breath was hot against your skin. "Hopefully by the end of the night, I'll have you convinced I'm the best incubus in existence."

You took the bait. "It might take some work."

He moved himself from your neck and looked you right in the eye. "Oh? Well, I'm happy to assist you in your decision making. I didn't write all those persuasive essays in school for nothing, not to mention the fact that I always aced them. I'm good with words." As he spoke, he moved his hand down to your knee and was slowly tracing it up and down your leg, getting closer to your inner thigh with each feathery stroke. 

You were attracted by the newfound confidence dripping sweet and languid from his voice, you couldn't deny it. Something about the twinkle in his eye when he spoke about himself to you was so charming. You turned onto your side so that you could face him better, placing a hand on his chest and tracing the dark hairs gently with your fingers. "Words are good and all, but I've always been a visual learner." You looked up at him for approval, and he laughed, a loud and genuine guffaw that you couldn't help but laugh at yourself. Clearly, all of these cheesy words and one-liners were getting to you both. This whole situation was so bizarre and, in its own right, funny, and the laughter that mingled between you two dissolved your worries. Ford was so human underneath the wings and claws. 

When your laughter fizzled out, you wiped a tear from your eye, and as your eyes were closed, Ford kissed you again. And even though it took you by surprise, it was so much softer than the kisses you'd shared before. Like he really, deep down, wanted to kiss you. And you wanted to kiss him back. You felt some semblance of a real connection with him; like when you meet a best friend for the first time. There's just a... click. You couldn't describe it any other way. You clicked with Ford. And you wanted him, badly and truly. Your breath turned bated and you broke your kiss to look at him, your eyelids knowingly heavy.

His smirk in reaction to your look spoke volumes, and his eyes were just as wide as yours. You reached down his chest until you found the horizon of this pants, crisp and flat over his hips, despite his excitement clearly showing. You unbuttoned them and reached down to find his hardened length. He exhaled quickly at your touch and pushed his hips out towards your hand in anticipation. You found the base of him and slowly began pumping your hand up and down. Still facing him, he became even more red and bit his bottom lip. You peppered kisses over his flustered face as you kept going, increasing speed and tightening your grip ever so slightly. 

Then, quite suddenly, he moved his hand to rest on the side of your face. You knew exactly what he was looking for. "Please, do tell me if you're not feeling ready for this." He managed to get the words out between heavy breaths. 

You nodded, honestly thankful that he was worried. "I'm ready. I want you."

He smiled. "That's good to hear, because I want you too." He kissed you again more desperately, and you removed your hand from him so that you could finagle his pants off of his legs, even though his tail got a bit in the way. After throwing the rest of his clothes to the side, you _really_ looked at him for the first time. Despite having the face and life experiences of an older gentleman, his body was toned quite nicely, and it looked even better once he was nude. You tried not to stare. You re-positioned yourselves so that he was on top, looking down at you as you slowly fell apart, waiting for him. He carefully dipped a finger inside you to make sure that your body was prepared. Upon pulling it out, he smirked again. You could see the light bounce off of the liquid on his fingers. You were ready, mentally and physically. You felt like you could hardly wait any longer.

He set himself up to hover over you, reaching down to grasp himself as he guided his length into you. He did so slowly, pressing the head of his cock, already dripping clear liquid and looking a bit red, against your opening. You whimpered in anticipation and he gently pushed himself into you for the first time. The feeling was odd, like nothing you'd felt before.  Sure, you'd played with yourself, but it was nothing compared to the intensity of the real thing. You felt an unfamiliar pressure along with a low, dull soreness inside you. But the warmth of him pressing at you softly from what felt like all angles... it almost negated every other feeling. He began with shallow thrusts, and you became much more used to the sensation, the ridges of his cock moving up and down inside you was incredibly pleasant. With a hushed voice, you asked him to go faster and harder, curious of how it would feel compared to this. He complied with a hasty "of course," and began changing his pace slowly. When his thrusts grew deeper, you could feel him hitting something inside you that you hardly knew was there. Your back arched and you moaned, tightening your grip on the sheets, when he suddenly stopped.

"Oh, god, are you okay? I didn't hurt you by doing that, did I?" Tiny beads of sweat were collecting on his forehead. 

"No," you said to him in a sweet voice, raising your hands to cup his face reassuringly. "No, not at all. It felt wonderful. I want you to keep going."

He smiled nervously and nodded, eager to continue as well.

You two got back into a rhythm quickly, and he kept pushing deeper and deeper into you as you felt yourself starting to constrict around him, getting closer to your climax with each expertly angled thrust. Judging by the way his eyes would roll slightly into the back of his head, he was enjoying this as much as you were. Your body kept involuntarily squeezing around him, and when it did, you noticed that he would bite his lip and let out a low groan. "If you keep doing that," he said lightheartedly through gasps for air, "I'm not going to last much longer." 

You could hardly hear him, his voice felt so far away, as if he was speaking to you from across the room. In juxtaposition to this, you were hyper-aware of every movement that he sent into your body, of every time the muscles in his arms twitched from holding up his own weight, of every swish from his tail that brushed against your feet on the bed. You could feel yourself getting that much closer. "Ah, Ford... I'm almost there...."

He took your words to heart and kept with the tempo, pushing himself into you as far as he would go. In what seemed like no time at all, you reached your peak, your orgasm hitting you as you responded with moans and gasps, writhing underneath this man that somehow knew just how to please you, melting right before his eyes. Not long after, he began shaking more and more, his mouth opening and his eyes closing as he came inside of you with a guttural moan, filling you up with warm cum and collapsing onto his elbows as he nuzzled against your neck, breathing heavily. 

"Wow," he said breathlessly, still not parted from your warmth. "If it feels like this every time, I think I could get used to being an incubus."

You laughed at him and said, "If you'll have me, I think I could get used to helping you." 

He picked his head up to look at you, his deep brown eyes soft and suddenly youthful. "Well, it does seem quite logical, actually." 

"Good. We should get cleaned up, eh? You think we can squeeze two into that shower?"

"Well, considering the square footage and height, I'd say it's possible. But one of us wouldn't be under the water."

"I think I can handle that. But I don't want to get up yet."

He chuckled. "Me either." He kissed your forehead as he flipped over, playfully grabbing you in his arms so that he could lay down and you could lay your head on his chest. "Let's just stay here a bit longer."


	5. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully he doesn't try to shave your legs by setting them on fire.

You weren't sure how long you were laying down with him. In Weirdmageddon, time seemed to crawl. But as you had your head on his chest, his arms wrapped around you, you felt like days could've passed. The prospect of taking a shower together was overshadowed by the rise and fall of his chest, the musky scent that emanated from him. The way his tail twitched as he slept. You examined his face as he snored ever so lightly. He yawned and squeezed you tighter, opening his eyes slowly and grinning at the sight of you. 

"Hello there. I almost forgot you were around. I haven't gotten a decent sleep since this all started" His voice was low and soft.

You tangled your fingers in his chest hair. "It's kind of nice to have an escape, isn't it?" 

"You have no idea. This makes me almost feel human again." He smiled and it was warm, genuine. You felt almost honored helping someone like him. "Shower time?"

You nodded, and the two of you unraveled from each other and walked to the bunker's bathroom. And he was right, the shower was small. But it wasn't terrible. It was an excuse for you to press your body to his, a necessary evil so that you could both fit. He didn't seem to mind. He kept his wings folded as tightly as he could and wrapped his tail around his leg. You looked him down as the water trickled over his body, and somehow the fire inside you started again. God, were you secretly a nymphomaniac this whole time? You wanted him all over again. It almost made you feel bad. You didn't want to tire him out. But then again, what if he needed the extra energy? You kept the thought to yourself.

"So," you started, trying to get your mind off of your newfound lust, "tell me some stories. I need to know more about the great Ford Pines."

Once again, he looked proud, a certain cockiness straightening his spine. "Oh! Of course. I'll have you know that the man standing before you," he paused, "is a wanted criminal. In several dimensions."

"No way!"

"Oh, yes! I even have a copy of my wanted poster. I can show you if you'd like." The idea of him being a man of crime made you turn more red. 

"I'd like that very much." You looked up at him, your eyelids heavy, as he stood underneath the water, the steam enveloping you both. You must've seemed too eager because he mirrored your expression, and suddenly the stories stopped, and you could feel his hardening length brush against your lower stomach. You glanced down to the appendage, finally getting a good look in. It was surrounded by graying curly hair at the base. The skin looked smooth and the veins were visible. It wasn't as long as you thought it had felt when it was inside of you, but hell, did it have some girth to it. It curved upward towards you. 

He followed your eyes to his cock. "I- I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Are you apologizing?" 

"I... think so?"

"Wanted criminals don't apologize." You wanted so badly to egg him on. A sudden urge inside of you, fueled by the idea of his face gracing a wanted poster, wanted him to take control. He was so sweet and so innocent and what he told you was so... out of character. You wanted to see it. 

He looked at you, confused. Trying to catch on and defy his own nature. "...You're right. I'm not sorry. And you should do something about that." His voice was timid as he nodded towards his cock, now red and pulsing. You smiled to reassure him and he added, in a much more stern tone, "Now."

You knelt down on the tile floor of the shower, Ford's frame blocking the water from hitting you. You looked up to him and he smoothed your hair over comfortingly, knowing that regardless of the foreplay, this was still your first time doing this. He tangled all six fingers into your hair, massaging your head. You leaned into the touch as you carefully grasped his manhood, wrapping your fingers lightly around the base. He widened his stance to make things easier for you, balancing against the wall with his other hand and eagerly looking at you, his face turning pink. 

You pressed a kiss experimentally to the head of his cock and he kept petting your head in response. He wanted more and you wanted to give it to him. You licked your lips and kissed it again, this time lingering. You opened your mouth and let his head slide into your tongue, tasting the slightest amount of salt. You relaxed your jaw and looked up at him, trying to elicit a reaction. 

It seemed to be working. He looked like he was going to fall apart from anticipation. Upon catching your glance, he slipped back into character. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

As if to respond, you closed your mouth completely around his head and gave a hard suck, you mouth making a lewd, wet pop as you caught your breath. His muscles tensed and his grip on your hair tightened. "Please keep going..."

You raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What did you say?"

"I mean- keep going. I haven't got all day. There are space crimes to commit."

You laughed at his nonsensical role play. Just as he was about the laugh along, you returned your attention to his erection, and he let his mouth remain slack as a breath escaped him. You opened your throat up and decidedly began to breathe through your nose, smelling musk and bar soap on his skin. And you had been right, his skin was soft. Almost silky and you moved your tongue in tandem to the way he was now lightly thrusting into you.

You liked the feeling. How, even though he was the one who was ordering you to do things, you had control. You could easily scrape your teeth against his length if you wanted to, you could easily stop. But you wanted to keep going. And he was so kind, despite the ruse he was putting on. He looked to you with thankful eyes as he placed a hand over his forehead, trying to contain himself. He loved every bit of this. 

Once you had built up enough confidence in what you were doing, you took in more of him slowly, until the head of his cock was touching your throat. You were surprised at your own resolve. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes but you didn't stop. You bobbed your head up and down and he let out a filthy moan, his length surging and pulsing as you worked at it. He didn't seem like he could help himself now. He dropped every facade and tightened his grip on you, moving your head gently up and down his length. "Oh, god..." You needed to hear more of him.

You moaned around him as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Shit... This is so good. _You're_ so good. I can't believe you've never done this before." He laughed recklessly. "I'll come again if you keep going. Please." You hadn't wanted to stop anyway. As you moved your head, his legs almost gave way and he had to balance himself once again, his tail wrapping so tightly around his thigh that it started to bruise. You didn't care that we was begging. In fact, you loved the sudden change in dynamic. The praise he was giving you. 

"Mmm, shit... Please." Hearing him curse somehow made this filthier. "Yes- ah! I- I'm-" He came down your throat with abandon, pleasure rippling visibly through his body as he slowly finished thrusting, letting the last of his hot cum drip into your mouth. You swallowed around him as best you could and he moved his hands so they were on either side of your face, rubbing the tears from your eyes adoringly.

"Ah... wow... you can let go whenever you want." You slowly separated yourself from him, a string of cum and saliva connecting your mouth to his cock. "That's it. There you are, sweetheart. You were amazing."

You smiled, wiping your mouth. "Was I?"

"Oh, my god, yes. Please don't even question yourself. You saw how that unraveled me... In fact, I'd always wondered what that would feel like. You exceeded my expectations. Here." He helped lift you to your feet. "Come get under the water. Cool down a bit." He switched positions with you.

"Thank you." 

"Of course. Best to relax as much as we can before we need to head out there."

"True," you said, closing your eyes as stood behind you, cupping your breasts in his large, capable hands. "Would you... like to help each other out?"

He chuckled. "I thought we already agreed to that."

"No, I mean... stick together. Through this whole thing. Easier to survive when you're not alone."

You were nervous proposing this, but he rested his chin on your shoulder and nibbled your ear fondly, whispering, "At this point, I don't think I would've let you back out there alone."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm back! This chapter was purely indulgent. Plot will come soon. I hope you enjoy :3


End file.
